


Late Nights In Sweaters

by 5up3r_N3rd



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, marking kink, pain play, slight blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5up3r_N3rd/pseuds/5up3r_N3rd
Summary: After a day full of guest appearances and interviews, Mark and Matt decide to have a date night at home. (This was written rather quickly and i'm kinda disappointed in it, but you be the judge) It was also inspired by the image in the notes.





	Late Nights In Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> Coming home from their most recent interview, Mark and Matt decided to have a date night at home. Mark set up everything while he made Matt go lay down and wait in bed. He returned with Matt’s favorite gelato and one of his favorite comedies. He handed him the bowl and switched on Dumb and Dumber. He was about to go back into the kitchen and make a couple drinks but Matt grabbed his arm. “Come on baby. You’ve done enough. Lay with me.” Matt said. His eyes sparkled when he looked into Mark’s own. They shined a beautiful grey today. Possibly the dark hue of his black sweater causing them to appear that way. Mark smiled and nodded getting in bed beside his boyfriend.

He wrapped Matt in his arms and focused his gaze on the flat screen mounted on the wall across from them. He then proceeded to grab the bowl of gelato from his boyfriend and took a couple bites before feeding the rest to Matt himself. He made sure to smear a little on the tip of his nose, watching him struggle to get it off with his tongue. “You’re a dickhead Mark.” Matt laughed. Mark smiled and set the empty dish on his night stand. “Wait, did you want more?” He asked before letting go of it completely. “No sweetie that was enough.” Matt replied scooching over to rest his head on Mark’s chest as well as putting an arm over his belly. He smirked before tickling him a bit and causing a very manly squeal to come forth from Mark. “Now you’re the dickhead.” Mark joked, lacing their fingers together.

They watched the rest of the movie like that, laughing their asses off together and occasionally sharing quick pecks on the lips. Mark also kept having to pull up Matt’s sweater as it kept inching its way off his shoulder. However, when the movie had finished he clicked the TV off and decided to pull it down himself. Matt went to open his mouth to ask what he was doing but shut it quickly when he felt Mark’s tongue against his bare skin. He gasped softly and started feignly protesting. Mark knew that was bullshit and kept up his ministrations.

He bit down into the soft skin rather hard causing Matt to moan and pull on his hair. “Mark!” Matt panted now feeling his boyfriend sucking on the same spot, turning it a deep purple. He moaned again as he felt the other’s teeth worry there again. His cock twitched in his joggers and he pressed himself upwards, his arousal rubbing against one of Mark’s thighs, who was now over top of him. Matt would probably never admit it out loud but he loved when Mark would cause him pain in bed. Nothing spurred him on more. “I wanna fuck you in that sweater.” Mark said sitting up between Matt’s knees. Matt could only make a choked off noise in response. “Will you let me?” He asked pressing the heal of his hand against Matt’s erection who nodded frantically. Mark smirked and hooked his fingers beneath Matt’s waistband.

He slowly pulled them down and off along with his briefs that had an octopus on the back. “Where’d you get this?” Mark said, half laughing. He knew damn well Matt had that because of his love for octopi. “Don’t remember selling underwear in my line.” He joked then slipped out of his clothes. Matt snickered and spread his knees apart a bit more as Mark settled back down onto him. Mark slid his hands up beneath his boyfriend’s sweater, as well as the white undershirt he had beneath. His hands were somewhat chilly and made Matt inhale sharply. “Cold?” Mark asked with a grin, damn well knowing.

Mark then slotted their lips together and pursued Matt’s tongue with his own, grinding down on him. Their bare cocks slid against each other easily, Matt’s pre-cum slicking the way. Mark broke the kiss to nibble one of his ears which Matt used to hate. He hated the way they stuck out and the fact when you looked at him, they were probably the first feature you’d notice. But Mark had taught him to love them. He thought they were one of the cutest things about him. Then he returned to nipping his shoulder where a shiny dark bruise had formed, teeth marks around the outside.

Matt reached over to the night stand on his side and threw a small bottle of lube at Mark. “Eager tonight?” He asked taking it after it bounced off his side. “When you fucking do that to me I am.” He said referring to the excessive biting. “You mean like this?” Mark asked, moving slightly lower to bite down sharply on Matt’s collar bone. Matt arched high off the bed and all but screamed. He hadn’t really meant to bite that hard, but a little bit of blood trickled down, pooling in the dip there. Matt dug his blunt nails into Mark’s back, dragging them down. “Please oh fuck please hurry up. I need it. I need you right now.” He begged.

Mark smirked again and finally popped the cap off the lube. They had already fucked that morning before getting ready for the couple shows they had appeared on that day, fired up by Matt’s adorable bedhead. So that meant he could just slick his cock right up and slide in without having to worry about too much preparation, which he did. Matt whimpered and gripped his back harder, leaving red angry scratches. “You okay? Didn’t hurt, did it?” Mark asked, stroking his lover’s cheek. Matt shook his head no and hooked his legs around Mark’s hips. “Just move Mark please. Please. Please. Please.” He muttered on. Mark bit his lip and set a rather jagged pace, doing his best to angle himself against Matt’s prostate.

He could tell Matt was already going out of his mind with pleasure. He knew if he bit back down on that same shoulder, he’d be no good. “Matty this is gonna hurt, okay?” Mark said leaning down. “W-whAT?!” Matt didn’t get to finish before he took the bruised skin back between his teeth. He came mewling and clinging to Mark like his life depended on it. “That’s my Matty.” He grunted, still thrusting deep. Though, Matt’s orgasm didn’t seem to flag his erection. “Still want more, Matty?” He asked. “Be good and keep taking my cock.”

The two kept at it, the pace getting quicker and Mark’s thrusting getting much shallower as he felt his orgasm approach. “Where do you want it Matty?” He asked. Matt licked his lips and opened his mouth in response. Mark sighed in pleasure and pulled out before kneeling beside Matt on the pillows. Matt took stroked his own cock as Mark pumped his fast above his face, pre-cum dripping down onto his chin. Mark groaned as his finally washed over him, spilling his release into Matt’s mouth, who swallowed it down eagerly. Mark panted heavily above him, his thighs shaking. Matt closed his eyes, the taste of Mark still very fresh on his tongue, his second orgasm racked his body and cum covered his stomach and a few spots on his chest. “May as well return the favor.” Mark smiled and slunk down the bed to lick at Matt’s cooling release, cleaning him up.

Matt giggled at the feel of his tongue and pulled Mark back up to lay beside him on the bed. “Gonna sleep great tonight.” He said nuzzling against Mark’s chest. “Sure will. Here lemme get that off you.” Mark replied making Matt sit up for a moment so he could slip his sweater and undershirt off. “Oh wow I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get so carried away.” He said softly grazing his fingertips against the bite marks. “I’ll consider them my battle scars.” Matt replied smiling. Mark chuckled and pulled the blankets up to their hips. “Good night baby.” He said. “Night Mark.”


End file.
